Beautiful, Love Song
by Kctimes2
Summary: Andros and Ashley, Songfic. Based on the song, "Truly, Madly, Deeply" by Savage Garden.


**A/N: **_Couples request… =) Andros and Ashley, I have yet to write a song-fic one shot for this couple. So here it is… Red and Yellow couples seem to be a frequent pairing huh? ;)_

**A/N: **_As always, I own nothing. I don't even own the song. _

**Summary- **_Andros was very standoffish when it came to Ashley, yet the couple found love. This takes place during Power Rangers: In Space to Forever Red._

**Beautiful, Love Song**

**Xxxxx**

**Ashley's Quarters  
><strong>**Astro Megaship**

Traditionally outlined in yellow, Ashley laid on her cot leisurely. She began to doodle in her diary, and she disclosed her personal secrets. Most of her personal thoughts weren't so secretive though. After all, only one person knew about her growing love for a certain boy. He had long hair, nice skin and body, not to mention he had a fondness for red. No, she wasn't talking about Tommy Oliver, the man who handed over his title to TJ; her heart was beginning to belong to Andros. There was something about him, and she wasn't put off by his icy and antisocial characteristics, if anything, that fueled her determination to find out more about him. She continued putting her thoughts to paper, smiling to herself, with each word that perfectly described her attraction to Andros.

The doors to her room whirred open, and a joyful Cassie entered. "Oh my gosh! That machine can whip up the best ice cream sundaes." She gushed with a very content tone. Each time the spoon, filled with a perfect combo of vanilla ice cream, caramel, nuts, and whipped cream, entered her mouth she swore an orgasmic feeling was erupted.

"Really?" A breathless Ashley abruptly hid her diary under her pillow. This was her private thing, and she hadn't informed Cassie of _this_.

Cassie began chewing the climatic spoonful slowly and knowingly. As she swallowed hard, she pursed her lips together. "What are you hiding there?" She motioned with her left elbow, since her hand was holding the bowl that housed her dessert.

Ashley's head whipped up, and she smiled jokily at her best friend. "Just a pen!" She held up the thin, yellow item in her head, knowing the thing yielded out blue ink with each stroke.

"Funny, I don't believe you." Cassie's mouth contained more ice cream, and she muttered her words. The container was placed on Ashley's cluttered desk. One more bite was taken before she parted with her food. "Let me see it." Her hand was extended.

"No." Ashley declined quickly. The Pink Space ranger's eyebrow quirked. "What?"

Motions were conveyed with her hand. "Come on, Ash, it's me."

Contemplations entered Ashley's head, and she hesitantly complied. Her diary decorated with yellow applique stars and her initials was exchanged. She watched her friend read the book filled with admiring words about Andros.

"Aw, I think this is really sweet." Cassie complimented like a love sick puppy. "I should show you mine. It's about TJ." She whispered her secret crush's name.

"What about the Phantom Ranger?"

"I'll always have a _**thing **_for him, but I have needs to." Cassie answered honestly. "My needs are met with TJ. He's funny, caring, sweet, handsome, not to mention his body has some great 'cuts' to it." The caring Asian winked and read the rest. "Andros does like you."

"I know, he's told me..." Ashley's light brown eyes looked out into the solar system. One day, she wished they could date without having the weight of the Universe resting on their shoulders.

**Xxxxx**

**Main Deck  
><strong>**Astro Megaship**

_**I'll be your dream  
><strong>__**I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy  
><strong>__**I'll be your hope I'll be your love  
><strong>__**Be everything that you need  
><strong>__**I'll love you more with every breath  
><strong>__**Truly, madly, deeply do**_

The final battle of the Space Rangers brought highs and lows. The most definite low was the loss of Zordon. However, Zordon's sacrifice ensured the safety of the universe. Karone, Andros' sister and Zhane's crush, reflected to the side she was meant to be on. The powerful brainwashing she had suffered affected her significantly. That caused her to fight against her brother, bring terror to the planets, and wreak havoc left and right. After several long months, she regained an understanding. And all was well on the Earth and the Universe.

Even though the final battle was done, for Ashley, she was most importantly worried about her standings with Andros. Yes, his home planet of KO-35 was safe, but was their relationship? After spending their last few minutes together, she realized their relationship hit the danger zone. He was staying. Bidding him goodbye, she entered the ship solemnly.

Her best friend's arms wrapped around her. "You gonna be okay?" She questioned with concern. Fortunately for Cassie, her love, TJ, was coming home with her. The same couldn't be said for the _former_ Yellow Space ranger.

Sorrow filled Ashley's usually jubilant heart. The time she's spent with Andros has given her an understanding of _true_ love. Every minute she's spent with Andros, opposing monsters, foot soldiers, or, spending time doing various activities, she's fallen for the dual toned hair man. "I just miss him so much." She was about to weep for him.

After a minute, a recognizable voice interrupted Ashley's depressing emotion. "DECA, set a course for Earth." The leader tone emerged with bravado. Andros stared at the woman before him. Once their eyes met, he knew he made the right choice. She was _**it**_ for him. Breaking through his closed off attitude, Ashley showed him what love was. Literally, his dreams surrounded her, sometimes he wished for someone to fill the void of his losing his family, and most of all, he needed to be reminded of companionship. Everything Ashley's done so far, by exposing him to Earth's custom, being a confidant, and reciprocating the love he felt, there was no way he could leave her.

_**I will be strong I will be faithful  
><strong>__**'cause I'm counting on  
><strong>__**A new beginning  
><strong>__**A reason for living  
><strong>__**A deeper meaning, yeah**_

She ran into Andros' open arms, and she indefinitely relaxed in them. Their arms slinked around each other's back, and they smiled, once they found their rightful fit. "Andros!" She exclaimed happily.

The other couples observed the reunited one, though Andros and Ashley had only been apart for five minutes, if that. Karone stood back, and she smiled at the sight. Zhane grinned for his best friend, and he looked at the former evil villainess. Their eyes requested the final confirmation of their relationship status, and Karone instantly blushed. The Silver ranger laughed. Meanwhile, Cassie and TJ gawked at each other. They understood their unsaid words like a married couple. Both grinned.

"My home is with you guys." He admitted to all of them adamantly. "This is _our _new beginning." He whispered into her right ear, so no one else could hear the private words. "I love you."

Those words were something she had been waiting to hear. She looked at him, repeating those words deepened their bond. "I love you too."

Carlos hung in the shadows with Alpha. "Man, all this love makes me want to barf." Disgusted with his friends public displays of affections were obvious on his Hispanic face.

Alpha rubbed his shimmery golden head, since he was wiping 'tears'. "All these emotions." He commented.

_**I want to stand with you on  
><strong>__**a mountain  
><strong>__**I want to bathe with you in the sea  
><strong>__**I want to lay like this forever  
><strong>__**Until the sky falls down on me**_

Andros and Ashley retreated to the simudeck of the space craft. Andros made sure to make this sequestered moment only for them, and there were no interruptions. Since the course for Earth would take some hours, he wished to make their reunified moment special. The scene before them altered to various romantic ones. Mountain getaways in Bellagio, Italy, the picturesque Black Sea by Athens Greece, and finally the whole entire area between the Milky Way and where KO-35 met, slide showed for them.

On the floor, Andros found a comfortable resting spot. His legs opened, and Ashley sat between them. Their legs were stretched in front of them, and Andros' arms encompassed her front. They watched the slides softly shutter from picture to picture. This was peaceful, and they broke away from Zhane's childish antics and Cassie and TJ's make out sessions. This area became a bubble—a bubble for them to escape to.

"So, how is it that Zhane got your sister?" Ashley's eyes brightened at the beautiful landscape of the mountains. The sight tugged at her heart, and she had no clue why.

Andros chuckled. "You know, I'm not sure about that one. She's never mentioned anything to me." He scratched his head with his right finger. "I never saw any attraction between them."

Ashley's mind drifted away from the serene photo. She reclined deeper in his strong arms. "I guess it was meant for them. Just like Cassie and TJ." She noted blissfully.

"I'd say like me and you." He informed softly. They stayed in the Simudeck's quarters. Andros vowed to take Ashley to one of those places.

**Xxxxx**

_**And when the stars are shining  
><strong>__**brightly in the velvet sky,  
><strong>__**I'll make a wish send it to heaven  
><strong>__**Then make you want to cry  
><strong>__**The tears of joy for all the  
><strong>__**pleasure and the certainty  
><strong>__**That we're surrounded by the  
><strong>__**comfort and protection of  
><strong>__**The highest powers  
><strong>__**In lonely hours  
><strong>__**The tears devour you**_

**Cassie and TJ's House  
><strong>**Angel Grove, CA**

Four years later, Cassie and TJ married, and now, Cassie was pregnant with their first child. The pregnancy glow captivated her already ethereal face, and that's something Cassie didn't mind at all. What TJ minded was the midnight snack runs he had to do for Cassie's notion to eat for 'two'. Still, she didn't care about his annoyance. However, she did care about the depressing status of Ashley. It was night time, and the two women were sitting around the circular glass table. They were talking amongst themselves.

Dessert was Cassie's favorite meal, so she was eating a big slice of pecan pie warmed with extra caramel, a scoop of vanilla bean ice cream, and whipped cream, heavy on the whipped cream. Her eager fork dug right into the mixture. Again, her mouth and tongue braced the climatic contact. The satisfying bite made Cassie moan, and TJ watched with annoyance.

"Man, can't I hear that once in a while?" He implied that Cassie and him weren't having sex anymore. He walked to the living room, so he could finish watching the game. Reclining in his chair, he shook his head with sadness, at the fact his wife was turned off by him touching her.

"Babe, shut up." Cassie shushed him, while she looked at the lonely occupant sitting with her. "You want some?" She held up the fork for the soon-to-be- God Mom.

Ashley shook her head, but the appetizing forkful hypnotized her. Without hesitation, she opened her mouth widely. The fork entered her mouth, and for a moment, Ashley was lifted to a heavenly state. She rolled her eyes into the back of her head in a pleased manner. "Thass goosh." She spoke with her mouth full.

Cassie eagerly agreed. "What's wrong?" She queried with apprehension, even though she knew what this was about.

"I miss him." Ashley yearned for Andros to be home.

"You know _why_ he's doing this." Her best friend reminded her. "He doesn't want you involved with finding the Machine Empire."

"I could've stayed in the Megaship…" She whined.

"Yeah right." Cassie scoffed already. "You? In the Megaship, while your boyfriend is out there fighting, I highly doubt that."

Andros, with the help of Thomas 'Tommy' Oliver, former Green, White, and Red ranger, was tracking the remains of the Zord, Serpentera. With Andros traveling back and forth between Earth, DECA would monitor the planets for potential problems. Unfortunately, something was found. Karone's previous tie to the United Alliance of Evil had made the connection. This was Lord Zedd's Zord, but with the rivalry between Lord Zedd and the Machine Empire's henchman, it was obvious the Machine Empire found this Zord to be more useful for them. After that information was uncovered, Andros decided he needed Tommy's assisstance. Both men are working together. Andros decided to spy and gather as much evidence as possible before making any other plan. Because of these secretive recon missions, Andros _wished_ for his girlfriend to stay behind. The only other persons that should be involved were Tommy, Karone, Zhane, and Billy- only because of his ties to Aquitar. Reluctantly, Ash agreed, and now she was regretting the decision.

"What if he gets hurt and I wasn't there?" The former Yellow Space ranger rationalized. "What happens if he needs more help? How is he going to keep me out?" Each unanswered question angered and worried her more. "I haven't even spoken to him in three months." She had been counting the time without her love by her side.

"Andros is _**still **_a Power Ranger. For him, this life will never stop. He rivals even Tommy's reign." Cassie joked nicely, and of course she couldn't predict the _future._ "Andros is protected by the Megaship and his seemingly never ending link to the Morphing Grid." She caressed her protruding belly.

That still wasn't enough comfort for Ashley. She began to sob, and she shook her head. Rising out of her seat, Cassie sat in the seat closest to Ashley. This was reminiscent of the time they believed Andros was going to stay on his home planet for good, and she wrapped her arms around her. The former Pink Ranger's belly rubbed against the former Yellow Ranger's side.

The humor eased Ashley a little bit. She lightly giggled at the touch of the hardness. "I think your son is already trying to be a little player." She joked.

Cassie rolled her eyes. "Don't tell that to TJ. He's already thinking our son will be God's gift to women." She examined Ashley even more. "Are you okay?"

"I just hope he comes back safe." Ashley remarked in a sad tone, but a hopeful expression.

TJ overheard as he waltzed back in the kitchen to obtain another brew, the light golden colored ale with the fizzy bubbles prancing on top, yup, the former Red and Blue ranger loved the newest variety of Michelob Ultra beer- enhanced with an exotic fruit mix of pomegranate and raspberry. "He will, or **I'll** kill him personally."

"Shut up!" Cassie hissed, infuriated that her husband would say such a thing. Yet, her hormones raged for a certain activity that needed for her to be horizontal, and him, on top, horizontal as well. Some odd reason, she was wanting the damn thing to happen.

"Love you too, Babe." TJ winked and carried on in his drinking merriment. Cassie's mouth curled into a mischievous smile, and TJ finally found the demand he'd been seeking. "Yes, ma'am."

Ashley felt a little _green_. She wished Andros didn't have to be so connected to defending two worlds. She looked out of Cassie's back patio window, and her doe, brown eyes were engrossed with the twinkling stars in the sky. She curiously wondered what the man with the dual-toned hair was up to.

**Xxxxx**

**Meanwhile. . .  
><strong>**Simudeck  
><strong>**Astro Megaship**

Putties, Tenga Warriors, Piranhatrons, and Quantrons populated the computer-generated screen. The Red, now maroon, tank top that was completely drenched in sweat, and liquid glistened on Andros' body. His karate pants, despite his vigorous workout, maintained their color. Heavy grunts continued to fill the closed off room. Left and right each of the original foot soldiers were decimated by Andros' lethal blows. This was much needed venting. He hated to be away from the only woman, besides his sister, he was the very personal with. Obviously, the intimacy he had with Ashley was vastly different than the one shared with his twin.

A veteran ranger watched. The _estranged_ emotion Andros was suffering must've put placed him in this predicament. Needing to shake off the feeling, the Red Space ranger turned to beating on something. This was something very familiar to the veteran ranger.

"DECA, stop the simulation." Andros panted, as he collapsed on the floor.

"Stopping simulation." DECA stated in monotone.

Footsteps were heard, and Andros looked behind him. Telekinesis powers were utilized, and his yellow towel drifted into his hand. "Did you need to use the room, Tommy?" The towel's material was sopped with his perspiration.

Tommy shook his head. "I'm more concerned with you than fighting foot soldiers I've already beat the shit out of." He responded, and then he smiled small. "But I gotta say the Quantrons look a little tougher." He dropped down to Andros' level. "Are you missing _her?"_

Andros nodded weakly. "Tell me I did the right thing." He referenced making Ashley stay on the planet, Earth.

"You did the right thing." Tommy repeated earnestly. Andros' face contorted in a mused expression. "I'm being dead honest. Why do you think I didn't let **my** fiancée come with us?"

"Because she's watching your child?" Andros' naïve personality still happened at times.

"No, it's because I don't want her to get hurt." Tommy answered.

"What we're doing." He spoke about himself and Tommy. "This is for her. I wish there could be a way for our lives to be normal. Where we don't have to worry about evil hovering over our shoulders, man, I'd do anything to make that come true for Ashley. She deserves everything, and I know me being a constant ranger worries her." Andros wiped off as much as the sweat as he could and he placed the towel over his shoulders.

Tommy seemingly agreed. "Bro, you aren't the only one. Kim and I fight about that all the time." Now, that he had reconnected with Kim; their relationship had reached their fair share of worries about how the ranger life could affect their 'adult relationship' as well. However, they worked through it the best way they could. He sighed. "Listen, whatever happens, just know you'll always have someone to come home to." With that, he left back to the main deck; Billy, Karone, and Zhane were working with Alpha on rewiring some _electronics_.

Andros remained behind. "This is for her, mine, our safety." He muttered to himself. He left to take a shower.

**Xxxxx**

**NASADA Base  
><strong>**Angel Grove, CA**

"Kim, I'm going to kill Tommy!" Trini growled in anger. She began to pace back and forth, which was hard with the extra weight she carried.

Cassie waddled around with the help of Dana. "Not if I get to him first." She snapped.

Dana shook her head in annoyance. "Mrs. Johnson, I will need you to calm down." She cautioned with concern. "You do not need to place the child in distress, and the same goes to you Mrs. Scott." She walked in pace with Cassie. "Besides, there's a line behind me."

"No, me." Kendrix's voice uttered. "Leo's stupid for trying to be Superman. That Clark Kent- double life- shit went out years ago!"

Kim looked at all of them like they were crazy. "Tommy, what about Andros? Damn it, he's the one with access to the damn ship that took them there!" She defended her fiancé. "Ugh! Ashley back me up."

"Guys, they're here!" Ashley pointed to the landing ship. The eagerness was expressed in her body language.

Several weeks after Ashley's mild breakdown, there was a meeting among the women rangers from Mighty Morphin to Lightspeed Rescue. Certain Reds were _missing_ in action, but for some odd reason, they felt the men were _back_ in action. Obviously, that pissed off the women to a tee. After a little coaxing from Karone, Kim was able to manage a transmission with the handy dandy electronic device Tommy obtained from Billy; Karone came out with the truth. The men were on a mission, and that was when the women needed to formulate a plan to get them back. Deciding this was best, the women headed to the base to surprise the men.

Taylor, Alyssa, and Jen anxiously walked towards the group of gathered women. Jen, even with her memory erased of the future, knew who these women were; she's also become nice with Dana. They did team up a year back. Alyssa and Taylor idolized these women, after all, they paved the way for what a female ranger should vie to be.

"Is this where we wait for the Reds?" Jen questioned with a nervousness she didn't know she had.

"Who are you?" Trini whipped her head towards the new women. Her anger did get the best of her.

Kim rolled her eyes. "Don't mind her, it's the pregnancy speaking." She sensed their affiliation. "I'm Kimberly Hart, soon to be Oliver; original Pink. Tommy Oliver, Red Zeo Ranger, and almost every other ranger color, is my fiancé."

"Jen Scotts, Time Force Pink." She introduced herself. "Wesley Collins, Red Time Force Ranger, is my boyfriend." After all, he's the reason for her staying in the past.

"Dr. Dana Grayson, Lightspeed Pink. Married to Carter Grayson, Red Lightspeed Rescue." Dana stopped walking, so did Cassie. "Nice to see you Jen."

Cassie smiled. Her wide belly was very, very pronounced. She looked like she was about to pop. "I'm Cassie Johnson, Pink Turbo and Space Ranger, my husband is TJ Johnson, Red Turbo ranger."

"Trini Scott, Original Yellow. My husband is Jason Scott, Original Red." She rubbed her sixth month belly. "Sorry that I was so rude earlier." The women smiled.

Kendrix smiled at them. "Nice to meet the newbies. I'm Kendrix Morgan, my boyfriend is Leo Corbett, Red Galaxy ranger."

"Alyssa Enrile, White Wild Force ranger, my um- uh… my _friend_ is Cole Evans, Red Wild Force ranger." She mildly blushed at her introduction, while Taylor and Jen snickered at her. She shushed them immediately.

"Taylor Eardhardt, Yellow Wild Force ranger." The women waited for the Red she was tied to. "Eric Myers, Red Quantum ranger, is an idiot." She defamed, but the hint of her true feelings was present.

"Nice one." Jen snorted, since she knew Taylor's hard ass attitude became putty, once she spoke of Eric. The attraction was still budding.

Finally, Ashley introduced herself. She kept her eyes on the men exiting the ship though. "Ashley Hammond, Yellow Turbo and Space ranger. My boyfriend is Andros, Red Space ranger." She announced in a hurry. Abruptly, she departed from the women, and she went to find Andros.

_**Oh can you see it baby?  
><strong>__**You don't have to close your eyes  
><strong>__**'Cause it's standing right  
><strong>__**before you  
><strong>__**All that you need will surely come**_

Not wasting another minute, she ran towards him. Her feelings for this man were way too strong, and she needed to be surrounded by his gracious arms. Once Andros' body kept getting bigger and bigger, she knew it wasn't much longer.

TJ's brown eyes squinted. Bouncy, light brown hair flew in the wind. "Is that Ashley?"

"Ashley?" Andros' ears perked up like an excited puppy, and he saw her. "Ashley!" His feet took him to where he needed to be.

"Aw shit, that means the other women are here." Jason cursed under his breath.

The rest of the men nodded the same sentiment. As they turned, they saw 9 pissed off women with a maddened look facing them. Their attention, then, twirled to Tommy. They knew he was to blame, but the men's active involvement in the moon mission encouraged this lash out. The berating was a free for all.

The, once again, reunited couple faced each other. They ignored the screams, shouts, and denials, as this had been their long awaited meeting. Andros brought Ashley in for a tighter hug, and Ashley's arms wrapped around him, as if he was leaving her again. Her body began to spasm with her happy cries. Andros caressed Ashley's light brown hair with a loving and soft touch. Even though the dreadful, bickering tirade coming from the Ranger Women should've intrigued them, or the very least, Ashley's participation should've occurred; that didn't distract them. For Ashley, the man in front of her, he's everything she's ever _**needed.**_

"I love you." Andros declared proudly, and he was ready to spend the rest of his life with her.

Ashley's reddened and wet eyes looked at Andros with a tenderness she was used to seeing from him. "I love you too."

At that moment, Andros got onto one knee. He grabbed Ashley's left hand, a pointer he had picked up from Tommy. A black, velvet box was taken out of his pocket. He smiled, almost a little emotional over the biggest commitment he was about to make.

Kim, distracted by the gesture, stopped arguing with everyone. After seeing her pause, the rest of the women and men became silent. For Cassie and TJ, this was an anticipated moment, and TJ was proud of Andros. Tommy, linking his fingers with Kim, smiled at the scene before them. Pretty soon, all the Reds and their respective partners began to hold hands as well. They knew marriage among rangers, was very much expected.

"Will you marry me?" Andros didn't waste any time by giving a long, drawn out speech, he knew this was it for him- _for them_.

No pause was given, and Ashley nodded her head vigorously. The ring was slipped onto her petite finger, and a move reminiscent of Kim's prolonged approval of Tommy's invite to the dance, Andros picked Ashley up effortlessly, and he spun her around with joy.

"Woohoo!" TJ yelled, and he placed the C-shape of his thumb and index finger into his mouth. Whistling noises were heard. All of the former rangers clapped for the engaged couple.

"About damn time!" Cassie exclaimed joyfully, almost a little too joyfully. Water gushed down her leg, and she held on to her stomach expectantly. "Holy shit!" She shouted. TJ looked, and he immediately fainted.

Wes' face scrunched up like a pug. "What's that liquid?" He questioned obliviously.

Carter rolled his eyes. "You can't be that stupid, her water broke." His wife went to Cassie's side.

"Oh gross!" Eric squrimed like a toddler.

"What's water breaking?" Cole asked stupidly.

Leo looked at Cole with an annoyed expression. "How is it you were able to drive your bike through a 10,000 pound Zord, but you don't know what it means for a woman's water to break?"

The Original Red looked at TJ lying on the ground. "Really? I thought only Kim did that." Jason joked about TJ's reaction, but Trini punched him. "Fuck. I just came back from the moon, can't a guy get a break?"

"Fuck the break." His wife hissed. "Will you help her to the car!" She demanded with narrowed eyes.

All the women began to scream demands for the men to help Cassie.

"Bro, I'd listen to her." Tommy immediately got down on one knee to smack TJ around a couple of times.

"I think if you said, 'Come on beautiful, it's time to wake up', he'd come to life again." Jason quipped, but of course Trini hit him again. "Trini, will you stop!"

"Let's head out!" Kim screamed to everyone. "Sorry, Andros, Ashley, Cassie had to upstage your guys' moment."

Ashley giggled. "It doesn't matter. This should be a day to remember. Let's all go and support them!" While all of the former and current rangers jumped into their respective cars, Andros tugged on Ashley's hand to stop. She looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"I know this is what you've been wanting." Ashley nodded. "It's what I've been wanting to. Even if I do find Earth's custom's weird, I do want to be with you forever."

She smiled. "Me too." They left to share in on the momentous occasion for Cassie and TJ Johnson.

**Xxxxx**

**Rocky Mountains  
><strong>**Boulder County, Colorado**

_**I want to stand with you on a  
><strong>__**mountain  
><strong>__**I want to bathe with you in the sea  
><strong>__**I want to live like this forever  
><strong>__**Until the sky falls down on me**_

Feeling fearless, Andros and Ashley went on an organized climb of the Rocky Mountains. This wasn't the like the Italian mountains they had watched in the simulation; this was something they wanted to physically accomplish. Plus, it happened to be in the same country they resided in. The couple stood atop of the mountain, and the scenery that served as the background contained green brushes of the trees, blue water, and miniscule remanants of white snow. Also, there were white clouds, and to them it did look like fluffy marshmellows.

The journey to the top of the mountain ultimately symbolized their relationship in several ways. Because of their rocky start Andros was the loner, and he felt humans from Earth couldn't possibly help him in defending against evil. After he became more acquainted with his teammates, their relationship still had their uphill battle. The constant interference from Astronema, Quantrons, and their differences, literally they were from two different worlds. Andros wasn't aware of birthdays, but he celebrated Ashely's. Love, that was something he shied away from. Growing up, there wasn't much, but now, he knows what love is. From there, they were able to overcome those. In addition, Andros' full time job of taking care of his home planet, KO-35, and being a Power Ranger, had to separate the two, yet they are together as one, now. That's what mattered to them.

Andros and Ashley, in vertical positions, on the tallest peak of Mount Elbert, stood there and continued to overlook the beautiful scene. This was their honeymoon, and they couldn't think of any greater way of celebrating the event than what they were doing, at that moment. Obviously, the climb left them a little out of breath, but none the less, the beauty of it all caused them to ignore their momentary lapse of breaths. Andros kissed Ashley's temple, and she rested comfortably in his arms.

"_**Forever**_." Andros promised her sincerely. His marriage to Ashley was a dream come true, some of it was like a fantasy, but she was his hope and **is** definitely his love. She was like a beautiful love song, and if Andros ever found the talent to write one, Ashley would be his muse.

Ashley continued to smile because she felt the same way.

**The End.**


End file.
